Rochu Mpreg
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Ivan and Yao are so excited about having a baby. But something's not quite right. Surprise ending!
1. Chapter 1

Yao stared down at the tiny strip of plastic in his hands with wide eyes.  
'This can't be happening,' he thought as he took an unsteady step backwards and collapsed on the floor.  
'What's Ivan going to think? Are we even ready for a child!?' Yao's hand unconsciously went to the slight bulge on his stomach and began rubbing in circles. Yao hadn't seen his lover in a month because Ivan had been busy with work at his place.  
'I don't want to get rid of it. I can't get rid of it.'  
Yao's hand clutched slightly tighter at his stomach. Suddenly Yao heard a knock on his door.  
"Just a minute!" he called as he hid the pregnancy test in his oversized sleeve. Before he got halfway down the stairs the door opened and Ivan stood with a huge grin on his face.  
"IVAN!" Yao cried flinging himself at his boyfriend. Ivan caught him and spun him around in a happy circle.  
"Oh sunflower, I've missed you!" Ivan shouted before pressing his lips passionately against Yao's. When they pulled away Ivan set Yao down. He noticed something on the floor and picked it up.  
"I think you dropped th-" Ivan stopped as he realized what he was holding.  
"I-I-Ivan, it's not what you think. I mean I-i-i-," Yao blushed and looked down. Ivan looked closely at his lover and noticed the tiny swell of stomach. Ivan stared dazedly for a moment looking back and forth between his lover's stomach and the pregnancy.  
Suddenly realization flashed in his violet eyes.  
"Yao, are you...pregnant?" Ivan asked quietly hardly daring to hope. Yao nodded without looking up at his lover. Ivan cried out happily and spun his Chinese lover around again.  
"Oh Yao! This is the happiest day of my life! We're going to have a baby! I wonder if it's a boy or girl? I don't care which but I think I'd like to have a little girl. How far along are you? Are ok? Have you been eating enough?" Ivan spoke rapidly hardly pausing to breathe. Yao laughed softly.  
"I'm fine aru. Yes I'm eating plenty, more than I normally do. I'm around one month."  
"One month? So then that means it was before I left last month."  
"Yes." Ivan smiled and kissed Yao again, this time softly as if he was afraid he'd hurt him.  
"So, how long do we have until we can't have sex?"  
"Ivan!" Yao cried already a deep red color but undeniably hard since it had been a month.  
"What? I just want to celebrate, da?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yao curled up next to Ivan on the couch. He was visiting his lover in Russia and Yao was cold. He wasn't used to snow and ice so he got cold easily. Ivan normally wasn't too upset by this since it meant he got to snuggle with his lover, but now that the petite man was pregnant he worried.  
Although Yao wasn't exactly "petite" anymore. Ivan had seen some women who had been as skinny as Yao who hadn't gained that much weight during their pregnancies. Though their babies were always so small. Ivan was scared that if the baby was that small he'd hurt it.  
Yao though had not only put on weight for one baby but two. They had decided to keep the gender of the baby a secret and requested that during the ultra-sound that the doctor only tell them about the baby's health. The doctor had said the baby had seemed big but Ivan had claimed that meant the baby took after him.  
Ivan pushed those thoughts out of his mind and hugged Yao closer to him in order to keep him warm.  
"Ivan, I'm hungry." Ivan smiled and kissed Yao's cheek.  
"What would you like?"  
"Do we still have leftover stew?" Ivan nodded and left the room to get it.  
Yao snuggled into the blanket he and his lover had been snuggling under. The couch was warm from where Ivan had been sitting. Yao smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth. He didn't want to worry Ivan but his stomach had been feeling...strange. He thought that food would settle the baby. Maybe it didn't like the cold either?  
Whatever was wrong it made Yao's stomach knot up and sharp pains would shoot up his abdomen if he moved too suddenly. Yao shifted slightly and the sharp pain went through his body again. He hoped he wasn't sick. He hated to go out in the cold weather. Ivan came back into the living room and saw Yao curled up.  
"Are you that cold?" Yao blushed. Ivan smiled and handed his boyfriend his stew before going to the heater and turning it up. It was 75 in the house. Yao ate the stew in small tentative bites. His stomach contracted with every spoonful. He set the bowl down on the table and focused on not throwing up.  
"Yao-Yao, are you ok?"  
Yao didn't answer because he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he'd puke.  
"Yao?"  
Yao managed to swallow the bile in his throat and started to answer his concerned lover when suddenly another burning pain rippled through his stomach. He gasped and clutched his stomach. Ivan was on his knees in front of him in an instant.  
"Yao! What is it!? The baby?"  
"Ivan...ARGH!...I think...ngh...ugh...it's time," Yao panted out.  
Ivan's violet eyes widened and he raced upstairs to get Yao's bag, which he packed because he knew that it was getting close to time.  
He ran outside and put the bag in the car and started it so that the heater would start. He wrapped Yao up in the blanket and took him out to the car and placed him inside. He ran back into the house to turn the lights and tv off and lock up. He pulled out his cell phone and called the hospital as he started driving.

-TIME SKIP-  
Yao screamed in pain as they reached the hospital. Stupid ice delaying them! Russia was cursing General Winter in his head as he carried Yao into the hospital. The doctors were waiting to take Yao. The doctors wheeled Yao into a room and told Ivan to wait there while they performed a C-section.  
It didn't take as long as Ivan thought it would.  
"Well there was a bit of a surprise," The doctor said.  
"What! Is Yao okay?"  
"He's fine. What we weren't expecting were twins."  
"Twins?" For a moment Ivan's mind drifted off and the world around him faded until...  
"TWINS!" He rushed to Yao's side. Yao had one baby in each arm.  
"Ivan, look." Ivan smiled and took the little boy from Yao. Yao still held the small little girl. She definitely took after her mother with her small size and dark hair. The boy in Ivan's arms had a slightly darker shade of silver but had Ivan's build and nose.  
"What are we going to call them?"  
"I want to name the girl Anastasia, because I know she was important to you."  
"Anastasia Rin Braginsky," Ivan smiled when Yao said the girls full name.  
"Then how about we name the boy Jiao-Long?"  
"How did you come up with that?"  
"Um, well I really didn't know any baby name from your country so I looked up popular baby names from China. I really liked this one."  
"Oh Ivan, it's perfect!"  
And so the two lovers started their happy lives together with their adorable little twins


End file.
